Blue Heart, Red Love
by CrimsonSkies24426
Summary: After that one meeting, I couldn't get you off my head. When we finally got close, we slowly got drifted apart. Now, when we got to see each other again, a glass wall separates us because of our different clans. I don't want to be a traitor, neither do you. I just want to feel your warmth again... [YataxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! My name is CrimsonSkies24426 and I'm new here. This is my first fanfic, and I like to choose one of my favorite anime, K. Since Yata is my favorite character, I chose him to be in my first story. I DO NOT OWN K OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS._**

* * *

**Blue Heart, Red Love**

**Chapter 1 **

_Little raindrops fall on my hands_

_Birds chirp silently as I walk_

_Walking on the path I go_

_On a rainy day_

I sang as I held the end of my mother's jacket. I kept on singing and humming as we walked. I splashed and stepped on puddles as well. But soon my singing trailed off when my mother stopped on her tracks. She glanced to her side and said, "Hm. It's that boy again."

Out of curiosity, I peeked from my mother's side as well. I then saw a boy sitting on a lamp post, with his head down as if he was hanging from a rope and his eyes hooded by his dark orange hair. His clothes were drenched from the rain but it seemed like he didn't mind. I tugged my mother's coat and looked into her eyes, "Mommy, who is that?"

My mother stared at the boy with contempt, which I didn't understand. She just stretched her hand behind my back and we continued walking, "Don't pay attention to those kinds of kids, Akane. They are just a waste of time."

But I didn't listen to her words. I took one last glance over my shoulder to the boy who I didn't clearly know about, but something made me feel curious about him. An odd feeling that I'd like to know.

A few days later, I saw him again. This time, he was sitting on a swing in the playground with a bruise on his cheek. I like to go up and approach him, but I saw my mother watching me closely, then I decided not to. I continued to play with the others. When I found an opportunity to talk to him, while my mother is talking to someone, I saw the seat of the swing completely empty.

I kept on seeing that boy day by day, but his expression never changed. I suddenly felt pity for him, with no friends around him. Wearing a frown and eyes always hooded, scared to face the world.

As I finally brushed my teeth and climbed on to bed, my mother came in to tuck me in.

"Tomorrow is your first day of school, right, Akane?" she said as she caressed my red locks. I just nodded in response.

My mother start to feel odd, "Aren't you going to say how excited you are going in your new school?" I just turned away and said nothing.

She sighed, "Akane, what's wrong? Don't tell me it's because of that boy."

"Mom… why do you hate that boy?" I asked her. This is the first time I asked my mom such a question.

"It's not that I hate him… I'm just telling you not to go around those kinds of people. They may seem dangerous."

That's the time where I jumped and sat up, "Mom, you did see him right? He was alone, he was sad, he was scared! I… I just wanted to help him…" I said.

My mother held my shoulders, "Akane… you are a wonderful child. Beautiful, high-spirited, strong, kind, and caring. But, no matter how you help that boy… nothing is going to change… let him face his own problem. I'm sorry."

I frowned and a few tears came out of my eyes. This is my very first time to argue my mother as well. I sighed as I covered myself in my blanket, "I'm sorry, mom."

"Don't be. Want me to sing you a song?" I looked at her and smiled. She hummed my favorite lullaby song, and I listened to it like a heartbeat. My mother's voice was like an angel, or so they say. But I agreed with them. Her voice was soothing, calm and beautiful. It always made me smile or help me fall asleep when I need her to. I can always hear her singing. In the kitchen, the bathroom, or even in the living room. I slowly shut my eyes as she sang my favorite part, and with that, I fell asleep.

"Akane… wake up! Today's your first day!" I heard my mother rapping on my door. I got up, stretching my arms up as I yawned. I opened the door and my nose already caught the scent of omelets and pancakes. I quickly ran to the kitchen, and my guess was right. I sat on one of the wooden chairs and dug in.

After that, I took a bath and slipped into my uniform. My mother kissed me on the forehead before I say goodbye, "Have fun." She smiled.

I waved to her and left. I lost my father at a very young age. Now, all that's left with me is my mother. But I missed my father terribly. My mother used to sing happy songs or songs with an upbeat, but not anymore. She also declined the requests when someone asked her to sing for an occasion, because my father wasn't there to see her anymore.

As soon as I reached school, it looked like an old building with white cracked walls and red linings, with giant windows on the side and in the front. On the top of the building there was a big clock ticking.

I went inside and searched for my classroom. As I went in, faced turned to see me. I blushed as I went to my seat and the rest of the day went by.

The last bell rang and it started to rain. I opened up my umbrella, and walked home. As I hummed a melody as I walked on the pavement, one figure made me stop on my tracks.

It was that boy again.

He saw sitting on the bench, with his facial expression that still doesn't change. As the raindrops began to pour down in him, I checked from side to side to see if no one was there. When the cost was clear, I went up to him. I clenched my fist, saying 'this is it', I went up to him with all the bravery I can get. As I reached him, I covered him with my umbrella.

"You could catch a cold." I said putting up a smile. Then, from my amazement, the boy suddenly looked up to me, and I can finally see his face clearly. Amber eyes under his shaggy dark orange hair and pink flushed cheeks when he saw me standing there.

And for that moment, the world seemed to have stopped.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello, here is the new chapter! (bows)_**

**Blue Heart, Red Love**

**Chapter 2**

**YATA**

Red, mid-length hair that looks like a blazing fire, eyes blue as the sea, features of the girl who just approached me. I blushed when I saw her, since I rarely talk to girls. Or other kids rather. This was the first time a person approached me or even _smiled _at me.

The last person who ever cared for me was my father and mother. We would walk all around the town until we got hungry, and when we get home, a delicious meal by my mother is prepared for us. We were one happy family until my father and mother died because of a car accident, leaving my uncle to take care of me. But, my uncle was not I expected. He treated me like a slave, making me do things that I shouldn't do or forcing me to do stuff for him. A whip always ready in his hand, waiting for me to make a mistake and enjoy himself beating me up. I never get to sleep well at night; all I could hear is the screams of people that my uncle hurt or kills. He made me a tool to lure women in, and he would torture them and kill them. The haunting images of women with blood all over their face and body, pleading for help. I can't take it anymore; I became afraid of women since then.

I tried running away before, but my uncle always catches me, and when he did, he would beat me to a pulp. There is only one question always running in my head:

_Why do I have to live?_

I missed being cared for, being free, being loved. I'm now living in the cold darkness, with nobody caring for me.

I stared at the girl as she smiled at me, "I'm Yanamaka Akane. How about you?" she reached out her hand.

I blushed and clench my fists, seeing girls make me frightened and nervous. Instead, I slapped her arm, covered my eyes with my arm and ran away. No. I can't do it. I just can't. What if my uncle is watching me? What if he'll use me again to lure that girl in?

I glanced one last look at her and saw her frowned. The sadness and disappointment in her eyes makes me feel guilty. This is my chance to make a friend but I blew it up.

_Baka. Baka! Baka! Baka!_

I thought as I ran back to my 'dungeon'. I won't call it home, because it's more of a hellhole for me. As I reached the front doors, I saw my uncle's posse smoking and chatting. They all stopped when they saw me.

"Hey brat, where have you been? Your uncle has been looking for you!" said one of them.

"Looks like little Misaki is going to be in biiigggg trouble. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

I ignored their words as I walked past them. It was irritating; ok more than that but I managed to hold my temper. As they continue to tease me, I opened the doors and went in. I saw my uncle sitting on his 'throne' with a two women on each side. He looked at me in disgust as I entered.

"Where the hell have you been, eh?"

I kept a straight face, "I just went for a walk."

"A walk? Yeah right…" he said as he stood up. When he got near me, he suddenly kicked in the stomach. He pulled my shirt and shouted, "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD FALL FOR YOUR FUCKIN' EXCUSES?! DON'T LIE TO ME, YOU PESTERING RAT!"

His voice was so loud that it almost made my eardrums explode but it was scary at the same time. He threw me against a wall that made me scream in pain as I landed on the hard ground.

"Go buy me some smokes will you? Make sure to come back right away." He said as he threw me a 100 yen. I slowly picked it up and ran outside.

I started to cry as I ran. Why do I have to live like this? It isn't fair. IT ISN'T! Everyone I know and see looked down at me. No one cares about me! All I have is pain and suffering. All I can feel is pain and suffering! I can't. I can't live this life anymore. I just can't!

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

That voice. I stopped at my tracks and looked for that voice. As I stopped at an alley, my eyes widened at what I saw. It was that girl. The girl that approached me before! What is she doing here? At this hour?

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_I'm tryin' to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

I stared at her for a while, mesmerized by her voice. It was soft but sweet. She stopped and caught me staring. She looked at me with those blue eyes of hers. Then I suddenly ran away again. Darn it! Why do I have to run away again?! But I still can't forget her voice…

What was her name? Akane… wasn't it?

**_Thanks for the reviews! I'm very story that this chapter was short… but I'll try to improve and make my chapters longer._**

**_To indrani: Thank you! Yeah, it's kind of sad that everyone looks down at Yata. But later he becomes a cool badass delinquent. _**

**_To Guest: Thanks… I will try my best to complete this story with the best I've got._**

**_Please leave a review or even an opinion that can improve my writing skills. Thanks! _**


End file.
